Dancing Through the Night
by ChicaCakes
Summary: Kid is having strange dreams about this one girl. Maka is having strange dreams about this one boy. And by every day, the two are getting closer together and to finding who their dream person is. Part of my Death the Kid saga and book 1 in the series Love is my Hell.[KidxMaka], rating may go up due to future chapters
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Thank you for checking this out :D! Please read this. This is part of my _Death the Kid _saga, and book 1 of the first series _Love is my Hell. _KidxMaka! WILL ALWAYS BE KID'S AND MAKA'S POV

[ _Chapter 1_]

**Kid's POV**

I sat up in bed, looking up at the clock. _4:00 am? Geez, what wakes me up so early? _This had been happened for days now. Liz and Patty were somewhere in this house, probably snoozing. I tried recalling if I had a bad dream. _Nope! _It wasn't a bad dream. It was a dream. There was a girl with blond hair reading a thick book. She smiled at every word on the page, and it seemed so enchanting. It must have been Liz. And just as I thought about one of my pistols, she walked in the room.

"Hey, Kid, why are you up so early?" She asked, decked out in a baby blue tank top and mint green shorts. Liz always wore stuff life that to bed. I didn't really like her sense of style, but I couldn't help but ignore the fact that it looked good on her.

"I don't know, Liz. I wasn't have a nightmare, a had a dream but I don't think that'd would wake me up," I told her as she sat beside me. Liz shrugged and stood up right after she sat beside me. _What a waste of energy._

"Well I'm going back to bed, have another sweet dream until 8:00. It's your turn to make breakfast." And with that, my pistol walked out the door. Her words of advice were wise. I laid back down and closed my eyes softly. And once, I wondered if the girl in my dreams was really Liz.

**Maka's Pov**

I woke up, Soul sitting beside me. I felt dizzy and it seemed that I was on fire. My boyfriend stroked my hair back.

"Go back to sleep, silly. It's four in the morning," Soul smiled,"you'll need your sleep. You have a fever." he then walked away. _Wait! _I called in my thoughts, like it'd do any good. I mustered up the strength to call to him aloud.

"Wait! Soul," I reached out my arm slightly as if I was trying to grab him. Soul turned back to look at me, his deep red eyes asking for his mouth why I wanted him.

"Will you stay with me?" I had this strange dream about a boy, but I didn't see his features. He told me that he loved me. _It must have been Soul. _My boyfriend walked back to me, now smiling again and climbed into bed with me.

"Of course, Maka. I've been waiting for you to ask me that for a long time!" It was true. We had been dating for months, and not once had we slept together. Soul poked my nose, and I giggled. He brought my body close to him, and I finally felt like I could sleep. I reached up slightly and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you Soul..." I murmured before my world went black and I was in a deep sleep. And once, I wondered if the boy in my dreams was really Soul.


	2. Chapter 2

[_Chapter 2_]

**Kid's POV**

It was _really, really _cold outside. I regretted wearing my thinnest outfit. Maka and Soul were walking by, and Maka was reading a book, smiling at every word on the page. _She looks exactly like the girl in my dream did! But wasn't that Liz? _Soul, seeing me gaze for that moment sort of protectively brought his meister closer to him. _Ha! Like I'd be interested with someone who practically had no chest. Liz however- _My thoughts where interrupted when I banged right into a poll. Liz rushed over to me, while Patty laughed, like she did when something big happened.

"Kid! Are you okay? You should watch where you're going." And it was then when I realized Liz wasn't the only one who rushed forward. Maka did too. I gazed at her blonde pigtails flying in the air as she dashed towards me. I was memorized for a moment, but snapped out of it quickly.

"You're bleeding, slightly anyway. You must be cold one second," Maka did all the actions before Liz did, and it looked a little bit like Liz was jealous. I turned back toward Maka when she handed me her scarf. Soul looked jealous too, and that cat named Blair poofed into human form, taking Soul while she had the chance. When Maka caught eye on what was happened she clenched her fist saying quietly:

"Damn that cat..." The girl who Liz appeared to be jealous of dashed towards her boyfriend and their sexy cat and punched the cat and grabbed Soul's hand and led him away. I sighed while Liz helped me up, obviously pissed.

"I mean, that flat-chested freak could really stick to her own business! Right, Kid?" But I wasn't listening to my oldest pistol(who was older than me). I was watching Maka while she picked up her book she had dropped while rushing over to me. She caught my gaze and stared at me for a moment, before blushing and mouthing:

_Are you okay? _I nodded with a smile. I had never really known Maka that well, but she was a good fighter if she managed to defeat the Kishin while I was blacked out. And I kept on gazing at her, trying to change my mind about the girl in my dream.

**A/N**: Okay, really short and half-assed, I know. The love is coming on kind of quick, but I don't want to keep you guys waiting! I'll be writing the next chapter soon. Also favorite and review, it's my blood :). And it's probably black :D


End file.
